Strictly Business
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: Well, Joker's in Arkham, and Killjoy's out looking for a little fun. This is a side story to my other one "Such a Killjoy". It's a gift for a friend of mine. Oneshot Scarecrow/OC Rated 'T' just in case...


**This is a one-shot for my 'sister', Manda. She and my one friend, Katie, argued over a pairing for my OC. The OC is in my other story "Such a Killjoy", but I figured that this would be a nice gift for her when she gets home from camp. So, I figured this could be a side story post "Such a Killjoy". Even though I'm not done with it…. .**

**Disclaimer: Batman and all affiliated characters belong to DC comics and Warner brothers. If I owned them...my OC would be in the series. =] **

**Enjoy!**

_'Italics': Thoughts._

_

* * *

_

The Gotham City streets were mostly empty at night. A petite, shadowed, figure perched at the edge of a rooftop looking down at them. The figure's eyes narrowed as it watched for any movement. It caught a glimpse of a white van turning into a parking garage, and the figure watched it for a moment. She, the figure, jumped swiftly off the roof, landing in a kneeling position. She stood straight and made her way quietly to a pillar by the van. _'This is just what we needed…'_ She thought to herself. She listened as the back doors to the van slid open, and a few men stepped out.

"Ah, gentlemen. I assume you have the money for me?" Said a slightly muffled voice. Her head tilted slightly toward the voice, recognizing it. She smirked.

"Well, assuming that you have what me and my men came for, you can assume _we_ have the medium of exchange _you're_ looking for..." Said another voice. There was the sound of a car door shutting, and then a lighter clicking. The figure behind the pillar then smelled cigar smoke.

"If we're going to talk in riddles, we're not going to get anywhere, now are we?" Said the muffled voice.

"Listen, Scarecrow, you got what we want, or not?" The other demanded. It sounded like he spoke through clenched teeth. It was safe to assume he was the one with the cigar.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…" Scarecrow said, slightly bored. The girl smirked again. _'He won't be bored in few minutes…'_ The men exchanged their items, and then there was the sound of an engine starting, and then tires screeching and echoing in the garage. The girl moved out of sight on the other side of the pillar, and the car with the man smoking drove off inconspicuously.

The two remaining men busied themselves with recounting and putting their money into two small brief cases in the back of the white van while their boss waited in the driver's seat. Their boss, Scarecrow, removed an awkward brown burlap sack serving as a mask and set in his lap. He took a breath of fresh air, and let it out through his mouth. "Another night, another ten thousand dollars." As he started the van, he missed the first muffled scream coming from the back of the van.

Then, he looked into the rearview mirror, and his brow furrowed. One of his men was nowhere to be seen, and the other looked like he was frantically searching for someone. "No way is Batman here…No one's seen him in weeks…" Just in case, he threw on his mask again, and climbed out of the driver's seat. In a bored tone, Scarecrow asked, "Lenny, what is going on back here?" But, no response came. Scarecrow rolled his eyes under his mask, and made his way to the back of the van. Lenny was on the ground next to his brother, Matt. They were both knocked out and had a small playing card sitting on each of their jackets. On further inspection, Scarecrow noted that each card was the Queen of Diamonds card. He smirked from under his mask. "Isn't it passed your bedtime, Killjoy?" He asked aloud. Killjoy slid into view. She was leaning on the pillar with her right hand. Her left hip was jutted out, and her left hand rest on it. Her left foot was crossed loosely over her right one. Killjoy's head was tilted and there was a small smirk on her painted face.

"Oh, Scarecrow, you know I'm not one for curfews…Besides…I have mouths to feed. I have to make money somehow…" She said innocently.

"Won't Joker be mad that you're out without him?" Scarecrow continued. Killjoy rolled her blue eyes.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides…You know as well as I do that he's incapacitated in Arkham…I'm left handling Miss-E, my uncles, and my cousins." She said lazily. Sighing, she looked him up and down. "You really need a new look…"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Scarecrow rebutted. Killjoy moved her hand from her hip to her chest in mock hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me." She said. Then, she sauntered over to him.

"Watch yourself, Killjoy. I have to make money, too." He said to her. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I know, but can't we just have a little _fun?_" She asked. Gently, Killjoy pulled Scarecrow's tie from his suit jacket. He pulled it from her small gloved hands. Killjoy's brow furrowed. "Oh, relax. I'm not here to kill you…" She said to him, pushing down his hands. "If I was, you'd already be dead." She added as an afterthought.

"That's reassuring." Scarecrow said dryly.

"Besides…If you didn't want to play…You would have left already…" Killjoy said. She walked behind him, with his tie still in her hand. She forced him to follow her. She sat down on the edge of the open van. "You know, we have unfinished business, Scarecrow." Killjoy told him as she ran her hand up his chest gently.

"Do we?" He asked her, trying to keep his demeanor.

"The day you kidnapped me." She snapped, reaching up and ripping his mask off him. Killjoy discarded it in the van behind her. "Remember? You kissed me, putting your toxin in me."

"I hope there's no hard feelings…" Scarecrow said to Killjoy, looking down at her painted face with his striking blue eyes. Killjoy gave him a look. _'This is going to be harder than I thought…Making him crack…Well, he's _already_ cracked…but not the point…Plan B…'_ She thought. Killjoy's aggravated expression turned into a smirk.

She locked her legs around his knees, forcing his legs to bend. She pulled his tie and laid back. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised her own. His knees and hands kept his body from touching hers more than it already was. "We shouldn't be doing this." Scarecrow told her. She loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his jacket. She leaned up toward his ear.

"We're not one for rules…" She said quietly. Then, she looked him in the eye. He smirked, and closed the gap between their lips. He picked her up and pushed her back, further into the van. He was much more gentle than Joker was. Killjoy loved that about him. Her and Joker weren't an item. It seemed like she was a possession of his. Her and Miss-E both. But Miss-E still had Aiden, so Joker did nothing with her. But Killjoy…He relied on her to ease his stress when he came home on a bad day.

But not Scarecrow. No. He was more gentle, but he knew what he was doing. He rolled over, bringing Killjoy on top of him. Their lips never separated. His hands rested on the backs of her thighs. Her hands slithered in between them, undoing his shirt. His hands slid up her thighs, pulling her skirt up. She opened her eyes and smirked at his obvious enjoyment. Then, she shut her eyes again, losing herself in him.

* * *

About an hour had passed between the pair. Killjoy was laying on top of Scarecrow, his shirt still undone. His belt and tie lay forgotten next to them. Killjoy's makeup was smeared, but she didn't care. Some of her makeup had ended up on Scarecrow, but he didn't care either. She glanced at him. "I have to go…" She said softly. She went to get up, but his hands grasped her. She smirked and kissed him again, pulling his hands off her. Once she was off him, Scarecrow stayed laying on his back for a little longer.

Finally, after a few moments, he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he noted that Killjoy was indeed gone, and there was a Queen of Diamonds card resting in his lap. He smiled, picking it up in between his middle and forefinger. He put it in his shirt pocket. He stood up, zipping his pants up, then buttoning his shirt. His lackeys had still to come around. He rolled his eyes at the pair.

Once he had managed to lift them into the back of the van, he shut the white double doors. He stood there for a moment, reminiscing the last hour. His eyes were shut, and there was a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the smile fell, and his eyes snapped open. Scarecrow opened the doors forcefully, and shoved Lenny and Matt aside. He rested his hands on the roof of the van, and leaned forward slightly, cursing.

"She took the damn money…."

* * *

**Manda, I hope you enjoyed that story! =] Love ya, Dear!!!**

**Review, if you'd like. **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


End file.
